Romeo and Etoile
by kisafuuma
Summary: Saya adalah seorang Etoile. sedangkan Fuuma adalah seorang Romeo. Ketika keduanya bertemu, akankah cinta mereka bersatu? Tapi, jika rahasia mereka terungkap, akankah cinta mereka akan runtuh oleh semua kebohongan yang ada?./SayaxFuuma; KotorixKamui; SakuraxShaoran/HIATUS


Kisaragi Saya adalah seorang Etoile atau ketua OSIS asrama putri di Aston Boarding School. Saya adalah seorang gadis berparas tinggi dan dewasa dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang selalu ia ikat ekor kuda. Dan matanya hitam batu onix selalu menarik perhatian para gadis di sekolahnya itulah yang membuatnya dijadikan sebagai Etoile yang sempurna dan menjadi dambaan setiap pemuda yang ada.

Namun, di sebelah sekolahnya ada sekolah asrama putra yang masih satu pendiri dengan sekolah Aston, yaitu Yupiter Boarding School. Fuuma Monou atau sebutannya adalah Romeo, merupakan ketua OSIS asrama putra di Yupiter Boarding School. Fuuma adalah seorang pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi atlit dengan rambut pendek hitam spikenya yang selalu terlihat berkilau setiap harinya. Wajahnya yang lonjong dan tegas dengan mata emasnya itu mampu membius gadis manapun bila menatap langsung pada mata emas yang penuh misteri itu.

Kedua orang inilah yang dianggap sempurna oleh kepala sekolah mereka saat pelantikan Romeo dan Etoile di kedua sekolah itu. Kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka saling berpadu dan menyatu menjadi pasangan yang sempurna dan menjadi kebanggaan kedua sekolah itu. Namun,meski begitu Saya merasa tak ada yang sempurna dalam dirinya, hanya menjalankan tugasnya dan belajar sampai ia lulus. Karena tahu ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Namun apa tanggapan Fuuma mengenai dirinya ? Dan kenangan masa lalu, masihkah akan berlanjut dalam diri Saya ?

.

.

.

.

*Sudut pandang Saya*

Siang hari yang cerah, hari yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Kulihat jam tangan hitamku yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam 3 sore. "Yak, sekian pelajaran hari ini. Saya !" seru guru di depan kelasku

"Baik!" kupimpin kelasku berdo'a, lalu memberi hormat pada guruku. Setelah itu, semua bubar keluar kelas. Kumasukkan buku-buku pelajaranku ke dalam tas, lalu keluar kelas.

"Saya-chan!"seru seorang anak perempuan di kejauhan. Aku menoleh, "Ah, sore, Tomoyo…"sapaku tersenyum pada anak berambut panjang bergelombang dan tubuh yang tingginya sepundakku ini berlari ke arahku. Tomoyo, sahabatku. Aku tahu dia selalu datang padaku meski kami beda kelas dan selalu menjadi teman ngobrolku. "Saya-chan, habis ini kamu sibuk kah ?" tanyanya lalu berjalan beriringan sebelahku.

"Aku sih ngga sibuk amat, tapi kau tahu sendiri rutinitasku kan ?" ucapku sedikit menekankan kata 'rutinitasku' itu

"Oh, iya ya…maaaf…" ujar Tomoyo sedikit merasa bersalah

"Ngga apa-apa….udah ya, aku duluan. Kita ketemu pas makan malam yaa…"

"Iya, hati-hati Saya-chan.." ucap Tomoyo melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun membalas lambaian tangannya itu, lalu keluar sekolah.

Selama perjalanan,siswi-siswi yang bertatap langsung padaku langsung menyalamiku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Dan mereka langsung tersipu sambil berlari menjauh dariku. Reaksi yang aneh. Dasar.

Aku berjalan menuju hutan belakan sekolah. Hanya butuh berjalan selama 10 menit dari sekolahku dan sampailah aku di jalan besar hutan yang akan mengantarkanku pada sebuah gereja di tengah hutan. Namun, ditengah jalan aku berbelok ke kiri melompati semak pembatas hutan dan masuk ke dalam lagi. Aku berjalan selama 15 menit lagi dan akhirnya aku sampai ditempat yang kutuju.

Sebuah pohon ek besar berdiri kokoh menyambutku dengan senang hati seakan setia menungguku di sini. Pohon ini merupakan perbatasan antara sekolah asrama putri dan asrama putra. Tak banyak yang tahu tentang keberadaan pohon ini dan hanya guru-guru dan orang-orang penting yang lain yang tahu. Termasuk aku yang pernah diberitahu oleh 'orangku' dulu.

Aku pun berjalan sampai bawah pohon itu. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan sebanyak-banyaknya. Ditempat inilah aku biasa beristirahat sekaligus….yah, apa ya ? Mengingat masa lalu mungkin ? Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Sepi bercampur marah. Dadaku terasa berat saat mengingat saat-saat itu.

Kusentuh batang kayu pohon ini yang dimana ada banyak sekali ukiran nama-nama pasangan kekasih. Ada tertulis 'Arashi, Sorata', 'Yuto, Satsuki', 'Yukito, Touya', dan banyak lagi. Mereka mengabadikan nama mereka disini untuk mengenang kisah-kasih mereka selama di sekolah ini. Aku yang membacanya entah kenapa merasa sedih.

KSRAAK ! Suara gesekan rerumputan mengagetkanku dari lamunanku. Siapa ya sore-sore begini ke sini ? Daerah ini kan jauh dari sekolah dan sedikit yang mengetahui daerah ini. Aku berjalan memutari pohon ek. Dan tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang di depanku hingga aku oleng. Namun, orang di depanku langsung menarikku dengan cepat dan aku langsung jatuh dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

*Sudut pandang normal orang ketiga

Saya sekarang berada di dalam pelukan seorang pemuda berparas tinggi berambut hitam spike dengan mata emasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya orang itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"I…iya…" Saya langsung mundur teratur menjaga jarak dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Langsung disadari oleh Saya bahwa orang ini adalah Fuuma Monou, ketua asrama putra sekolah Yupiter di sebelah sekolah Aston tempat Saya belajar. Saya langsung terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka terdiam sejenak karena tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan setelahnya.

"Kau…Etoile-sama dari Aston kan ?" ucap Fuuma memecah keheningan

"I….iya, benar.." sahut Saya tergagap

Lalu, Fuuma tersenyum padanya, "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu Etoile-sama disini.."ucapnya sambil meraih tangan kanan Saya dan mencium tepat dipunggung tangannya layaknya seorang young master pada lady-nya

Saya yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi merona pada wajahnya. "Ah…iya, anu…kau bukannya Romeo-sama dari Yupiter ya ? Kita kan pernah bertemu sekali pas pelantikan Romeo dan Etoile yang baru…"ujar Saya dengan suara bergetar karena canggung

"Ya, benar. Tapi, tolong panggil aku Fuuma saja. Itu lebih baik bagiku,"sahut Fuuma tersenyum pada Saya

"Ah..i-iya.. Ro- eh, Fuuma maksudku.." ucap Saya tergagap karena Fuuma menatap langsung ke mata hitam onixnya

Sesaat, Saya terpana pada ketampanan yang dimiliki Fuuma. Benar saja, saat pemilihan Romeo dan Etoile saat itu memang tidak sembarangan, meski tampan pun juga tidak akan diterima jika tidak memenuhi kriteria yang ada saat di tes saat itu. Setelah melewati tiga lapis benteng pemilihan Romeo dan Etoile saat itu, akhirnya mereka berdualah yang terpilih sebagai pemegang jabatan tersebut. Dan itu pun tidak pernah terduga oleh Saya sama sekali kalau ia akan berpasangan dengan Fuuma.

Lalu, Fuuma menarik kembali Saya dalam pelukannya yang membuat Saya berdebar kencang. Tatapan Fuuma membuat Saya tenggelam dalam keheningan mereka berdua. Mata emas penuh misteri dan seperti ingin mencuri sesuatu dalam diri Saya hingga mata Saya menjadi setengah tertutup karena tak sanggup menatap Fuuma di matanya. Matanya terasa perih bila bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Saya…"ucap Fuuma setengah berbisik dengan lembut lalu menyentuh dagu Saya dan memaksanya untuk menatap mata emasnya.

Saya yang tak tahan lagi menatap Fuuma, akhirnya menutup matanya. Nafasnya tercekat. Rasa takut menghantui dirinya dengan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Saya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berat dan kesadarannya mulai meninggalkannya.

Fuuma mencium keningnya, lalu pipi kanan Saya. Nafasnya terhembus di sebelah telinganya membuat Saya merasa geli. Tak lama pandangan Saya kabur. Dan tubuhnnya tiba-tiba tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Mati rasa. Hingga akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti diri Saya seluruhnya.

Berlanjut ke chapter berikutnya….

Jangan lupa r&r yaaa... :DD


End file.
